I Will Keep You Safe
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: So, this story here is a collaboration with SydneyNorthman who is an amzing person, and recently contacted me about writing a story. This is basically a story in which we wondered what would happen if Sookie were to have met Eric before she met Bill, and how exactly her life would have been different if she had have gotten together with Eric sooner rather than later.
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

"Hey, Sookie can I get another Bud light please?" Andy Bellefleur asked me as I walked past him with a tray of dirty dishes that I intended to take with me back into the kitchen for Tommy to load into the dishwasher – he was the latest in the long line of work experience kids that we had had in Merlotte's over the past few months. He was also the bosses – Sam Merlotte's younger brother.

"Sure, Andy" I replied. "Just let me leave this into the kitchen and I'll get you one on the way back."

"Thanks, Sookie" he said and then went back to the conversation that he had been having with his own boss, our local Sherriff, Bud Dearborn. From what I could gather, they were talking about a case that they were currently working on. Not that I was listening to what they were saying or anything.

Of course not.

Because that would be completely unprofessional of me.

And also totally true.

"Here you go, Tommy" I said, leaving the tray of dirty plates, cutlery and glasses on the bench beside where Tommy was standing.

"You know, Sookie. You don't need to keep on giving me these presents. I will get along with you just as well, if not better, if you stop delivering these trays to me all the time. And you can pass the message around to the other girls out there, you know Arlene, Holly and what's her face … Tara" Tommy said, cheekily.

"You are smooth!" I said to him, laughing. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Tommy was only seventeen, what with his cheeky smile and persona, and I have to admit, I had to remind myself of that little fact more than once. But being able to make little jokes like that and laugh along with my co-workers definitely made the time go in quicker, especially when I was working the evening shift (which I currently was) during long, cold, dark winter nights.

But, overall, he was a great kid who worked hard and got on well with both the staff and the customers. I was convinced that he would be around here for a long time, which could only be a good thing, considering how often the staff was chopping and changing around here.

By the time that I went back into the bar, I was still laughing from Tommy's joke. I cast a quick look around the bar and saw that everyone who was seated in my section was still occupied with either the food that they had ordered or the drinks (some of them alcoholic and some of them not) that I had already served them.

Shit!

Andy Bellefleur had asked me for a Bud Light! I suddenly remembered and then I high tailed it over to the bar.

"What can I do you for, sugar?" Sam asked, walking over to where I was standing, except he was on the other side of the bar to I was, since he was the bartender for the evening, just like he was for most days (and nights, come to think of it) in the bar.

"A Bud Light, please Sam" I asked.

"Sure" he said, and went to retrieve one from the fridge, and after he popped the cap on it with the special bottle opener machine, he handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said, and went over to deliver it to Andy.

"Sorry about the wait, Andy" I said as I placed the beer down onto the table in front of the policeman. "Can I get either of you anything else?" I asked.

"No thank you, Sookie" Bud answered.

"What about you, Andy?" I asked.

"No, thanks" he said.

"Alright then, shout on me if you guys need anything" I said, and then I was in the process of walking away from the table back over towards the bar, when the door opened, allowing a huge gust of cold, drafty wind to sweep its way in through the bar. I turned around to see just who the culprit was, intending to show whoever it was to an empty seat in the bar, since as a waitress that was part of my job.

But, I couldn't hide the shock that I felt when I turned myself around. Standing at the 'wait here' sign that was posted near the door, beside the menu stand, were two of the most beautiful people in the whole world. The first one of them, a man, looked as if he were aged between 25 and 30. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that he was aged 26 or 27. He had to have been well over six foot tall, and had striking long shoulder length blonde hair, which was coincidently exactly the same shade as mine and blue eyes. He was wearing a simple outfit consisting of black jeans, black boots, a plain t-shirt and a black jacket.

The woman who was standing beside him also had blonde hair, and blue eyes. (Was this a trend around here or what?), although she was about my own height (I was 5 foot 4. I know. Not too tall. But you know what they say. Size is no element of power. Take the Queen of the United Kingdom, Elizabeth II, she was only five foot four (1.63 metres), Madonna is only five foot three and a half (1.61 metres), and Lady Gaga is only 5 foot 1 (1.61 metres).

So there.

And so what if I was touchy about my height!

The woman also had a lot of make up on (more than I would ever wear, but hey, that wasn't my choice to make), and I could see from where I was standing that her nails were perfectly manicured pink nails. She was wearing a pink v-neck jumper with a pair of light beige (I think that was what it was called … I'm not too sure!) trousers and killer high heels. Her hair was curled expertly and was hanging around her shoulders.

She looked fucking amazing, in short.

And she had what I could decipher as a bored expression on her face.

I was instantly jealous of her.

Because not only did she look fucking amazing, she was also probably the man's girlfriend.

"Table for two?" I managed to say without stuttering. Just about. Well done Sookie. You can speak in front of him like a normal, average human being.

'But you are not a normal human being' my consciousness sneered at me. I pushed that thought away quickly before I could let it get me down and plastered my 'crazy Sookie' smile onto my face.

"Obviously" the woman replied, speaking as if she were looking down her nose at me.

Well. If that was how she wanted to play it.

The man just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's answer, as if he were used to her attitude, and just general overall sense of 'I am so much better than you'.

She could just build a bridge and fucking get over it.

Ugh. Why was I acting like this? Was it because I was jealous that she was his girlfriend and not me? No. It couldn't be possible.

I had only just met him for God's sakes! And we hadn't even spoken. Get a grip, Stackhouse. Get a fucking grip.

"If you'd like to follow me" I said, and after lifting a couple of menus from where they were stacked on the shelf beside the door. The sexy man and his bit… _girlfriend_followed me to a table in the corner, where I placed the menus down.

"Is this alright for you?" I asked.

The man nodded, whilst the woman just looked amused.

Well. Fuck you. I thought to myself.

"We won't be needing those" the man said whenever he and the woman had sat down.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused. Who comes into a bar & grill, and doesn't need a menu … well, except from Jason. But then, everyone around here knows that he always orders exactly the same thing every time.

But that is beside the point. And absolutely nothing do with the current situation.

When he realised that I hadn't moved, for a few seconds, the man lifted the menus off of the table, and held them out to me. I reached out to grab them and my fingers rubbed against us, causing what felt to me like a spark of electricity to fly straight from my fingertips to my girly parts, and I knew that he had felt it too because his eyes suddenly flickered up towards mine, and in that instant, it was as if he and I were the only two people in the world.

"Two True Blood's please" he said, softly and quietly, but since I had been so wrapped up in my daydream, his voice sounded as if he were speaking into a megaphone.

"Of course. What flavour?" I asked, pulling my notepad and pen out of my apron pocket and writing their order down.

"I'll have an O neg. What about you Pam?" the man said.

"Same for me" the woman, Pam, answered, sounding bored.

"Anything else?" I said, trying desperately to ignore her.

"No, that will be all" the man replied, giving me a dazzling smile, that made my underwear melt.

Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have been a little busy focusing on some of my other stories. Now, as you already know, this story is supposed to be a collaboration between myself and SydneyNorthman, and due to some unforseen circumstances, she has not been feeling up to writing. This chapter was written solely by myself ... but don't forget to send her messages and if we bribe her enough she might want to start up again! **

**Also, if anybody has any ideas on where I should take this story, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

'Breathe, Sookie. Breathe' I internally chided myself, for what seemed like the four thousandth time.

"I'll be right over with your drinks" I said, and then turned around and walked slowly back to the bar, repeating my new mantra over and over again in my head, whilst trying with all my might not to think about the blonde Adonis and the pretty little bitch that was sitting beside him.

I was failing miserably with that.

"What can I get for you, cher?" Sam asked me for the second time that night, pulling me out of my thoughts with a huge thump. I didn't appreciate the journey at all.

"Two True Bloods. O Negative" I said to him. Sam nodded in reply, and went to retrieve them from the fridge where they were stored. He gave each of them a shake and put them into the microwave. Thirty seconds later, the bottles were ready.

"Now, you be careful, sugar. Vampires can be a lot of trouble. I don't want you to go getting yourself mixed up in anything dangerous." Sam said, placing the bottles down onto an empty tray that was in front of me.

"Sam Merlotte. You might be my boss, but you do not get to dictate who I 'get mixed up with'. What I do in my personal life has absolutely nothing to do with you. And since when have I been anything but careful?" I hissed at him under my breath. I know it was extremely shabby of me to call Sam out like that – especially while we were out in the middle of the bar and I was supposed to be working, and Gran would probably have my hide if she knew what I had done, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

I didn't want him thinking that he could just dictate my personal life. Especially when I knew that he carried a torch for me. And he had, even before I started working here. And I have been working here for the past five years.

"Sorry, cher. Just be careful, that is all that I am saying" Sam said, holding his hands up in the air in a show of surrender.

Why couldn't Sam just be a little more like his younger brother? You know, cheeky and playful Tommy?

Or was it that he just needed to get laid …? I started to think, but hastily cut myself off. No Sookie. I internally screamed at myself. You do not go thinking about the boss like that. You think about the boss only in a professional manner. You do not think about how much he needs to get laid. If only so that he will be in a much better mood.

I pointedly ignored him, and lifted the tray of True Bloods, taking them over to the table where the vampires were sitting.

"Pamela. Enough." The man barked, presumably at something the woman had said to him. Finally, it seemed that he had put his foot down. I forced myself not to laugh at the woman - Pamela, when her face fell from what I thought was a smile (but I couldn't be sure), into what was probably supposed to be a scowl. But to tell you truth, I couldn't honestly tell the difference.

The bitch had it coming. I thought nastily.

What the fuck was wrong with me? I had only just met the man and I was already jealous of the woman with him.

"Here we are" I said, putting down a bottle in front of each of the vampires.

The man, who had been leaning over the table, with both of his elbows on the table, and his hands tucked in below his chin, sat back, changing his position so he was leaning against the back of the booth. Pamela, however, being the uppity bitch that she was, didn't move at all.

"Was there something else that you needed, waitress?" Pamela asked.

I shook my head at her in response. "No. That's all. Would you like the blood to be put onto your bill?" I asked.

"No. It's alright. I'll just pay for them now." The man said, and pulled out a $50 dollar note out of his wallet.

"Keep the change" he winked at me.

I smiled, and went to put the money into the till, before going back to work.

EPOV

"Eric. I really wish that you would think with the head that is on your shoulders rather than the head that is between your legs." Pam said to me, when she caught me staring at the waitresses backside as she walked away from our table up to the bar.

"I am thinking with my head, Pam" I said. She didn't have any response for that.

Thankfully.

That would give me a few more precious seconds of looking at the waitress while Pam thought of something else to talk about.

"So, what do you make of Mister Compton?" Pam asked. That brought me straight back to reality, and I moved my focus from the waitress – whose name I still didn't know, to back to Pam.

"I think that there is something that he is not telling me." I answered. That was the reason why we – Pam and I had been in this shithole, which is more commonly known as Bon Temps, in the first place – we had been investigating why a particular vampire – Bill Compton didn't check in with me before moving in.

That was something that was part of the vampire rules, and as Compton was over 100 years old, that was something that he should have been aware of by now.

"Why do you say that?" Pam asked.

"Bill has been living there for over a month now. Not once did he ever make any attempts to contact me or you, as my second in command to inform us that he was moving in. It's not as if he is a new born vampire, so he really doesn't have any excuses. He might not be very much older than a new born, but he is old enough to know. Besides, the last time I saw Bill Compton, he was living in Sophie Anne's court, and had the job of her chief procurer. You don't leave a position like that voluntarily, to come to a backwater shithole like Bon Temps. On top of that, you most certainly don't leave the Queen's court without her permission. And, Sophie Anne is certainly not a Queen who would allow someone as valuable as a chief procurer to move as far away from her as Bill has of his own free will." I said, in a low voice.

"So, you think that Compton is here on the Queen's orders?" Pam asked.

"Yes, Pam. That is exactly what I think" I said.

"What are we going to do about … _the situation_?" Pam asked, as some women walked past us, eying us weirdly.

"Nothing. At the moment. I need to find out, for sure what it is that he has been sent here … to procure, before I can do anything. And I need to find out why I wasn't informed of the Queen's plans" I said, thinking the situation over in my head as I tried to make sense of everything that had happened so far.

"Come on, let's get back to Fangtasia. There's not much that we can do from here and I am in desperate need of a good fuck." Pam said, draining her blood.

"Sure. I guess there's some paperwork that I could be doing" I said, also draining my bottle.

"What? You aren't going to go scouting for a worthy fangbanger tonight, Eric?" Pam asked, and it sounded like she was almost shocked speechless. I suppose, she had every right to be speechless. I didn't have a 'fuck them and leave them' reputation for nothing. I was known for having a different girl on my arm every night of the week. I would pick them up from the bar and take them into my office, where I would feed from them and have sex with them. Sometimes, if they were particularly lucky or if I was in the need for a good long screw, I would take them down into the basement.

"No, Pam. Not tonight" I answered, taking another longing look at the blonde haired waitress from earlier. She was so fucking sexy looking as she made her way around the bar, taking orders and placing food and drinks in front of all of the hungry patrons. I could quite easily watch her all night. I thought to myself with amusement.

"When you are ready, Eric" Pam said, pulling me out of my reverie.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and with as much deliberate slowness as I could manage, I lifted myself out of the booth.

"Happy now?" I asked her, rather snippily. Why the fuck did I let her get away with her insolence? Most makers would have commanded her to shut up by now. I couldn't bring myself to do that, though. Maybe it was just because I was going soft (no pun intended), in my old age.

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try not to leave it so long before I update again. I do have a question, though. Do you want the longer chapters with fewer updates or shorter chapters with more frequent updates? All comments are greatly appreciated … **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, everyone, once again I am sorry for the delay on this but what can I say except that there are too many fics and not enough time for them all. Ah well. **

**Anyways, sorry for the delay on this. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

The rest of the night progressed nicely, after I had managed to get over the disappointment that I had felt when the blonde haired man had left … without saying goodbye.

But why would he say goodbye to some little waitress from the back end of absolutely nowhere that he had only met about half an hour before, at the very most.

And the most obvious question right now would have to be why in the hell was I really so fucking bothered. After all, he almost certainly had a girlfriend.

Ugh.

Pull yourself together, Stackhouse. I thought to myself as I went into Sam's office to grab my bag before heading out of the bar.

"Bye, everyone" I called out as I made my way out over to my old yellow beat up Nova that was parked in the employees only section of the car park.

"Goodnight, Sookie" Arlene called back, and I was met with similar replies from both Sam and Lafayette, who were both in the kitchen area of the bar – well, at least they had been when I last saw them both.

After that, I carefully made my way home, to the dulcet tones of Garth Brooks, who was singing all about his beer run with George Jones, and after a quick shower, I went straight to bed and was out like a light within seconds.

EPOV

"Seriously, Eric. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Pam groaned at me a week later after she witnessed me turn down my fifth fangbanger of the night, and each time, my rejections were becoming more and more cruel.

"I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me" I all but spat back at her as I watched the crowds of fangbangers out in front of me. Pam just shook her head at me in retort and went to stand behind my throne, with her left hand gripping on tightly to it. She also had her other hand on her hip, with her elbow jutting out at a point.

"Eric, you do know that you cannot starve yourself forver. You are going to have to feed again eventually. And how long are you planning on carrying out this self-imposed sex ban for?" Pam leaned down to say into my ear.

"Pamela. How dare you question me, your master, like that. And for your information, I have not been starving myself. I have just simply been living off of True Blood. Also, I have not been following a self imposed sex ban as you call it. I just have simply not found anyone worth sinking my fangs … or my cock for that matter into" I snarled back at her.

Honestly, why in the hell do I let her speak back to me like that. Most makers would have issued a command by now. But not me. I guess I really was going soft in my old age. I sighed, because I really had nobody to blame for that but myself.

"Eric … if this is about that boneheaded waitress from bumfuck Louisiana again. Honestly, you need to get over yourself." Pam snarked back at me, once again.

"Pamela. Do not fucking speak about Sookie like that ever again. Do you hear me" I growled, and turned around to look at my progeny to know that I was finally through with messing around, since Pam had been like a dog with a bone with this for the past week. My fangs had also extended a little.

"Seriously, Eric. You are acting like a teenage boy who had just experienced his first erection. Honestly, you really need to get a fucking grip! She is only a fucking waitress. A simply bloodbag. Absolutely nothing special" Pam continued.

"Pam. What the fuck did I tell you about thirty seconds ago. Do not dare speak of my lov… Sookie like that ever again. Do I make myself clear. Because if not, I am sure that I can find something to make sure that you do not forget so quickly in the future" I snarled, my fangs now fully extended.

"Fine" Pam replied, rolling her eyes at me. Like I honestly cared what her reaction was going to be.

Then we went back to staring at worthless fangbangers while I thought of Sookie Stackhouse, waitress from Bon Temps, Louisiana.

"And Eric?" Pam said, pulling me away from my fantasy which featured a stripper Sookie. I had to say, that was rapidly becoming one of my favourite … if not my favourite fantasies.

"What?" I snapped, clearly not amused that I was being pulled out of my thoughts.

"Don't forget that you lost that bet last week. You still have to read all four of the twilight books" Pam replied.

That shit was more painful than anything that I had experienced in my life – and that was after Pam had somehow managed to score a fangbanger before I did.

Well.

It is a long story as to how that happened, but basically, Pam and I like to have these little bets with each other every now and then, except we give out punishments to the loser each time instead of giving money to the winner – both Pam and I already had plenty of that! And, of course, at no point, would either of the two of us give out actual physical punishments to the other.

Especially when the punishments that we gave each other were so much more … painful anyways (for the loser), and a hell of a lot more entertaining for the winner. And since Pam had somehow managed to pull the fangbanger in question without using glamour before I did, Pam had decided that my punishment would be to read all of the four books. In direct succession to each other. And starting immediately.

But it wasn't fucking fair. Pam must have cheated somehow. Eric Northman never loses a bet. But it seems that this time he did.

And Pam would never let me forget it. Or the fact that I actually had to carry out my own punishment.

So far, I had managed to read two pages of the first book, and I was fucking hating every word of it already. Seriously, this Bella Swann seems just like any other one of the worthless bloodbags that I had seen for each and every day of my life for the past one thousand years.

She didn't seem to be anything like my beloved Sookie at all. My beloved Sookie who was just absolutely fucking perfect.

She was a true angel, and from what I could see, she didn't seem to know it.

"I know, Pamela. And as you know, I never back out of a bet" I replied quickly.

"And you shouldn't either, Eric. God knows that you have handed out many dares from lost bets to me in the past. It is about time that you paid up on your lost bet" Pam said, turning around and facing me once more, with that evil little grin before walking over to the bar.

I only shook my head at her and continued to watch the fangbangers for another few moments before giving up on that. I ended up retreating to my office and then I ended up picking up Stephanie Meyer's firelighter … sorry, page turner. And thirty minutes later, I found myself walking in through the front door of Merlotte's bar and grill, with my piece of rubbish in hand.

I was almost ashamed to be seen in public with this.

But not quite.

I was going to be seeing Sookie again, and for some reason, that was making me happier than ever I could remember.

"Is it a table for one tonight, _sir? _" a red haired waitress whose name tag read Arlene, said as she approached me. I was far too busy looking around me for Sookie to really pay attention at all to what the woman was saying to me, and because of that, it was a few seconds before I processed what she had said to me.

"Yes, just one tonight" I answered quickly as I continued to look for Sookie. I still couldn't find her.

"Well then if you would like to follow me" the woman said, and I followed her to a table in the centre of the room.

"Is this alright for you?" she asked, indicating towards the table.

"No. Do you have any empty booths right now?" I asked, knowing there was an empty booth in the corner, and if I sat in just the right place, I would be able to see what was going on in the rest of the bar.

In other words, I would be able to see what Sookie was doing at all times.

But I wasn't a stalker. I was simply here because I was a good little Sherriff who was checking out his area. And what better way to do that than to attend a local bar.

Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Northman. I said to myself.

**So … once again, sorry for the delay, but remember reviews = chapters, so let me know what you are thinking. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, peoples. Even though this feels like it is a never ending broken record, I must once again say that I am incredibly sorry for the delay between this chapter and the previous one. I really do have too many Fanfiction stories and not enough time to write them all. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I sat in the booth for about another ten or fifteen minuites, just simply reading my book and sipping on the bottle of true blood that I had bought, until I was rudely interrupted from my activity by a cheery female voice.

"Would you like another bottle of blood?" she asked.

I looked up from the trash that was between my hands to see that my beautiful Sookie was standing just beside the table that I was sitting at.

"Yes, alright then" I said.

Great Job Northman. You are doing a fucking amazing job at chatting her up! I thought to myself, and then watched as she picked up the empty bottle and deposited it behind the bar. She then went over to the fridge and picked out an O+ bottle of blood and popped it into the microwave.

She returned after the microwave had announced the blood was ready, and placed it down onto the table in front of me, alongside a white folded napkin.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied, figuring that this would probably be my only chance to ask. Sookie just stood there, waiting to see what I would say. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Her smile widened slightly, and then there was a little glint present in her eyes. I vowed to myself then and there that I would do absolutely everything that I could do to keep that little smirk on her lips and precious glint in her eyes.

"And why would I do that?" she asked, still smirking.

"Because you like me" I answered, a smile beginning to form on my own face too.

"And who said that I like you?" she replied.

"I did" I answered.

"And why are you so sure of that little fact?" she questioned.

"I just am" I said.

"Alright then. Yes, I will go out on a date with you. But you have to decide on everything by yourself. All I am going to tell you is that you need to pick me up from home tomorrow night at six. And you can't be using your glamour either to figure it out. Because, believe me. I will find out if you do" Sookie said. God, I had to hand it to her. She certainly was a natural at this.

"And where exactly is your home?" I asked her.

"Don't you wish that you knew" she answered, and then sauntered off behind the bar once again.

"Fuck" I cursed. I really had to hand it to her. She did have a lot of … spunk, for lack of a better word for it.

I sat in the bar for maybe another hour, as I continued to pretend to read the book that I had brought in along with me, while I really watched Sookie carry out her work and interact with each of the other patrons. I was also trying my hardest to figure out where would be the perfect place to take her out on a date.

Hmm…. where the hell could we go? I thought to myself, as I started to half listen into a conversation that Sookie was having with the red haired waitress that had shown me to my table earlier on in the evening. They were both leaning on the bar, facing the patrons, and were looking incredibly bored.

"Hey, Sookie?" the red haired waitress asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning around slightly to look at her friend and work colleague.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Umm…actually Arlene, I am busy tomorrow night" Sookie replied, casting a slight glance up at me. I quickly averted my eyes.

"Busy doing what?" she asked.

"Just busy" Sookie replied.

"Sookie … who is the man?" Arlene asked.

"What man? I never said that there was a man!" Sookie said, rather defensively.

"You didn't have too!" Arlene said. "So, what is he like?"

Sookie turned around and grinned at her friend. "Ok. So you got me. There is a man. And he is right over there" she said, and then inclined her head slightly towards me.

"No shit! Seriously? Him?" Arlene asked, completely and totally gobsmacked. Seriously? Why the hell was it such a big deal? Did she think that I was below Sookie? Or that Sookie wasn't good enough for me.

"Yes, him" Sookie said.

"But, honey" Arlene said, gently. "Don't you know that he has been drinking True Bloods all night?"

"Yes, Arlene. I am fully and completely aware of what he has been drinking all night. Because I am the one who has been serving him. After all, he is sitting in one of the booths in my section." Sookie answered, in a sickly sweet tone. Almost as if she didn't appreciate what it was that Arlene was saying to her.

Never mind that. I didn't fucking appreciate what she was saying.

"But… he is a vampire, Sookie." Arlene said, her voice beginning to show a little contempt in it.

"How do you know that?" Sookie replied, with a smirk. "How do you know that he isn't some weirdo that just likes to drink True Blood?"

"Sookie. There is no need to be sarcastic. You know that I only have your best interests at heart. You could do so much better than him. Even though he does look like he is an absolute supermodel. He is a vampire for God's sake!" Arlene ranted, although he rant was so quiet that I was sure only Sookie could hear her and if I hadn't been a vampire, I was almost one hundred percent sure that I would not have been able to hear what she was saying.

"Arlene. I know that you only have my best interests at heart, but I would like to kindly remind you that who I date has got absolutely nothing to do with you. Just as who you date has got absolutely nothing to do with me" Sookie said.

That was my girl, standing up for herself. And she didn't seem to be afraid to do it either.

"Fine, Sookie. Calm down" Arlene said, standing up to her full height and holding her hands up in a no-surrender move.

"What was it that you were wanting me to do for you tomorrow night anyways?" Sookie asked, calmly a couple of seconds later.

"Well, Rene was wanting to take me out on a date night tomorrow." Arlene said.

"Cool. Where abouts are you going to go?" Sookie asked, and she actually sounded interested in what it was that her friend had to say.

"Well there's old re-runs of _Dallas _showing tomorrow night from seven thirty in the old Cinema, and Rene thought that it would be a good date for the two of us to go on" Arlene admitted, and then blushed a little.

"Arlene, that sounds like an amazing date!" Sookie said.

"And what are you and Mr. Tall Blonde and Sexy going tomorrow?" Arlene asked.

"I don't know" Sookie answered.

"Seriously? You are going out on a first date with a guy and you don't know where you are going?" Arlene said.

"Yeah. I just told him to pick me up from my house tomorrow night at six. He has to figure out the rest" Sookie replied.

"Well, I can see why you would want to do that, it sounds all romantic and all. But, honestly Sookie. Don't be surprised tomorrow night if he doesn't turn up. You should have planned it all out with him first. In fact, I think that you should have basically told him what to do on your date. It would be so much easier" Arlene said.

"Yeah. It would have been a hell of a lot easier. But if I was to do that, it would either really put him off or get him used to the fact that I would do every little fucking thing for him. If he wants to date me, he is going to have to put a hell of a lot of work in" Sookie said.

"Whatever you say, Sookie. Whatever you say. But, what would you say would be your ideal first date?" Arlene said.

"Umm … I think that maybe going out to something a little bit unique, but not too odd. Something that interests me, and then after that, maybe we could go out for something to eat." Sookie said.

"What do you mean by something unique but not too odd?" Arlene asked.

"I mean like going out on the date that Rene had planned for you two. It sounds amazing" Sookie said.

"And then you would go out to a fancy restaurant afterwards?" Arlene asked.

"No" Sookie said.

"But, I thought you said that you wanted to go out for something to eat after your date?" Arlene asked.

"I did. But not to a fancy restaurant. Somewhere more like KFC or McDonalds suits me far better. And it also means that I really don't have to get dressed up either" Sookie answered, before heading back into the kitchen area of the bar.

Bingo. I thought as I rose up out of my seat. Bingo.

**So … review to give me your thoughts … I can't wait to hear them all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have a lot to say here except that I am now on twitter, and you can follow me under MsCathyWilson1 **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

After finding out where my beloved Sookie wanted to go on our date, I wasted no time in leaving Merlotte's Bar & Grill, still complete with my book in hand, and I very quickly made my way back out to Fangtasia. I was walking into the bar a little over an hour later.

"Well, well, well. That was surprisingly fast, Master. Is your stamina no longer up to what it once was?" Pam asked, walking into my office just as I was resuming my seat. I switched on the computer that was sitting on my desk before I answered her.

"Are you still here?" I asked, then realised just how rude that sounded.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? And I can't help but notice that you still haven't answered my question?" Pam smirked at me.

"Pamela. You know almost as well as I do that there is absolutely nothing wrong with my stamina. And don't you have anything better to do?" I asked, knowing that she really was going to walk right into this trap.

"No, actually Master. I don't really have anything better to do than stand here and mock you" Pam said.

"Good. Well then in that case you can go out to Bon Temps for me and find some guy called Rene, whose girlfriend is called Arlene. She also works at Merlotte's. When you do that you need to glamour him into taking Arlene out to a fancy restaurant for a date instead of where he had originally planned to go. Do I make myself clear?" I asked.

"Why in the hell are you asking me to do this for you, Eric? Is it about that blonde little waitress again?" Pam asked.

"Pamela, just do as you are told" I snapped, as I opened up a brand new web page.

"Not until you tell me why that you need me to do this for you!" Pam answered.

I sighed. "Fine, Pam. Come in and close the door. I will tell you" I said, and Pam followed those instructions without asking any more questions, surprisingly.

"Tomorrow night, I am going out on a date with Sookie" I admitted.

"Right. And who the fuck is Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Sookie is the little blonde haired waitress from Merlotte's." I said.

"And as cool as that is, Eric. Why the fuck has that got to do with glamouring bloodbags?" Pam asked.

"Because I get the feeling that Sookie won't want to go out on a date to the same place as where one of her friends is going, especially one of those friends who doesn't necessarily approve of her going out on a date with a vampire" I said.

"Ok." Pam said, nodding slightly, but she didn't say anything else.

"Aren't you going to say anything about me going out on a date with a human?" I asked, surprised that she hadn't made some sort of comment about it. Perhaps she was just waiting on the right moment to say something, because in the two hundred plus years that I had known her never once in her life – or her undead life for that matter, had she ever been known to keep quiet when she had something that she wanted to say on her mind.

"No, because I can see already some changes in you since you have met this Sookie. And although I may not be used to these changes that are happening, I cannot say that I really hate them. However, should I change my mind, you will be the very first person to know. Followed by your precious Sookie." Pam said, and it was my turn to nod my head.

Well, that was fair enough. I guess that I would probably do exactly the same for her, if I was in her place.

"So, where exactly have you planned to take her out too?" Pam asked, breaking the easy silence that had fell over us.

"I was planning on taking her out to see some old reruns of Dallas that are showing tomorrow night in the old Cinema in Monroe, and then out to some sort of a fast food restaurant – like a KFC or something along those lines" I said, having not really thought out my plan yet.

Pam just nodded her head at me. "I don't know very much about fast food restaurants – I think the stuff smells completely and totally vile. But I also happen to know that there is a place that humans call Pizza Hut just beside the old cinema in Monroe, if you want to take her there"

"Is there?" I asked, surprised. But then I wouldn't know any different, having never been to the old cinema before. I knew where it was, but I had just never been there. However, Pam on the other hand had dated a woman … or rather she had been fuck buddies with a woman who lived just down the road a little from where Sookie and I were destined to go later on.

"Yeah" Pam said, as if she thought that I was a little thick.

"Great. I can take her there" I said. "But do they serve blood?" I asked, when I realised that although this might be a great idea, we couldn't go there if I couldn't get something to eat myself. After all, I didn't want to just be sitting there like I was a complete dummy, staring at the woman while she was eating.

"Yeah" Pam answered straight away.

"How do you know since you like say that you don't like the smell of human fast food?" I asked.

"Well when I was with Lucy Jo, a few times we would head out to get some food. Obviously, I had to keep her strength up if I was going to be fucking her brains out the whole night" Pam said, smoothly.

Of course. Of course Pam would have some really selfish reason for knowing if there was true blood on the menu at the local Monroe branch of Pizza Hut. I shook my head in reply to that.

"And now I had better be going, Eric if I want to have any chance of finding this guy before dawn" Pam said, standing up from the seat that she had taken on the couch that was in my office. She was just about half way out the door before I realised that there was something else that she could do for me.

"And Pam?" I asked, and she immediately turned around to me, with her eyebrows raised at me in question.

"While you are at it, Pam. Can you also find out where Sookie lives for me?" I asked, even though it hurt my pride severely to have to do that.

"Why don't you already know?" Pam asked. "Eric why in the hell didn't you ask her what her address was when you were busy asking her out on this date? Or were you far too busy to staring at her gorgeous tits to even think of asking such a question?"

"Don't ever speak of my Sookie like that!" I snapped.

"You really are smitten, Eric … and you haven't answered that question for me yet either" Pam grinned.

"She wouldn't tell me what her address was" I replied.

Pam just waited patiently until I explained a little more.

"I did ask her, but she told me that if I wanted to date her that I was going to have to earn it. All she told me was that I was to pick her up from her house at 6 pm tomorrow night. She wouldn't tell me where she wanted to go or where it was that she lived." I admitted.

"Seriously? Well, I suppose that I have just got to hand it to her. She really does have a lot of nerve … and spunk to be able to stand up to you like that. There's not a hell of a lot of people … or vampires for that matter who would dare to say anything like that to you, the great Eric Northman. Sherriff of Area 5. And all of those who have done it in the past have only ended up meeting the final death." Pam said, her voice full of a little praise for my little southern waitress.

"And yet you constantly stand up to me, Pamela?" I questioned raising my own eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Eric. But it keeps you on your feet and it means that you won't be going soft in your old age. Plus, I am your child. Your one and only progeny. And you secretly love it when I disobey you, Master" Pam winked, and before I was able to give any sort of a response to that, she was gone.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts … **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, peoples … here's the next new chapter for you all .. **

**And just before the chapter starts, I want to give a great big thank you out there to all of you people who are reviewing this story. I love you all and I would send each of you ASkars if I could, but unfortunately I can't. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

The rest of my shift passed without any more incidents – although I was a little disappointed and saddened to find that the vampire – whose name I still didn't know – had left before I had any chance to say goodbye to him.

Although I didn't know why I was so surprised anyways, because there was no way on this earth that once he found out what my talent – or my curse, as I preferred to call it – was, that he was going to want to date me any longer.

But no matter. I sighed to myself. He probably won't want turn up tomorrow night.

Not that I had really made it easy for him to turn up anyways.

'Oh well' I thought to myself, as I began to scrub down all of the tables in my section. 'It won't really matter if he doesn't turn up, because then I will know for sure that he wasn't all that special anyway'.

And then before I knew it, it was closing time and I was heading home in my little beat up old yellow Nova. I arrived there just a few moments later, and typically I found that the light was still on in Gran's room as she would usually stay up, waiting for me, even though she would turn off her light and pack away her book almost as soon as she heard me come in through the back door, and put the snip down on it in order to lock it properly.

"Is that you, Sookie?" Gran called from her room.

"Yeah, Gran. It is just me coming in" I said, as I walked into her room, to find her – just as I predicted – lying all tucked up in her bed, with the latest Danielle Steele novel in her hands. The main light was also switched off and the little lamp that I had bought her from Wal-Mart was switched on just beside her, shining directly down onto her book.

"Did you have a good shift?" she asked, as I sat down in the chair that was sitting at her vanity table, facing her.

"Yeah. It was alright" I said, refusing to tell her all about my encounter with a vampire.

"Sookie, is there something that you are not telling me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me questioningly.

"No" I lied, even though it really was a lesson in futility as she would be able to have the information out of me in a nanosecond if she really wanted to – even less, probably.

"Sookie. You know that you can tell me" Gran said.

"I know, but there is nothing that I need to tell you, Gran" I replied.

"Are you sure, Sookie?" she said, and indicated towards the bunch of yellow pansies that were sitting on top of her bedside table. Huh. I was pretty sure that those flowers had not been there whenever I had left for work that night.

"Where did the flowers come from, Gran?" I asked, just ignoring her question completely – after all I had already answered that question before, I wasn't too worried about not responding to her properly.

"Do you know what the flowers mean, Sookie?" Gran asked, with a little smirk growing on her face.

"Umm …. No" I admitted.

"Well, neither did I. Until these arrived earlier on this evening. And then I had a bit of a poke around in my bookcase to find a book about the meanings of said flowers." Gran said.

"And what did these flowers mean, Gran?" I asked.

"Well, since they are yellow they mean that you have a secret admirer and because they are pansies, it means that this secret admirer of yours is having loving thoughts about you." Gran said.

"Ah right. And just who exactly are these flowers from, Gran?" I asked, getting up and walking over to the flowers to see if there was any sort of a note or a card with them that would give me some sort of a clue as to who they are from.

"Do you know who they are from?" Gran asked, and I was able to clearly hear the hope in her voice.

"No, not yet. But when I read the note, I will hopefully be able to figure it out" I said, opening up the little note that I had found embedded in one of the flowers.

_My Dearest Sookie, _

_I hope that these flowers are to your liking, and also that you are able to figure out what the meaning behind them is, as it took me a great deal of time trying to figure out appropriate flowers to send to you, but I eventually settled on these – I couldn't find anything that says just exactly what it is that I want to be able to say to you, although I hope that I will be able to say what I really want to you some day. _

_I hope to see you soon _

_Your secret admirer _

_xo _

Who the fuck are these from? I thought to myself, as I folded up the note once more.

"Well?" Gran asked.

"No … the note doesn't give me any clues as to who these are from" I said, handing the note over to her so that she would be able to read it for herself.

"Hmm … this note doesn't really tell you who they are from, does it?" Gran said, over the top of her reading glasses. She really did look as scary as shit when she had that stary face on.

"No, it doesn't Gran. But I hope that I will be able to figure it out soon. And I am also praying that the flowers are not from John Johnston again" I shuddered at the very thoughts of it.

John Johnston was the town pervert. Every town had at least one of them. Ours was John Johnston. He was about forty five years old, with dirty greasy black hair, and I was pretty sure that he had really bad dandruff as well. His face was also covered with hair that could only really be described as looking like a rat. I was also fairly certain that he never – or at least very seldomly showered. His clothes were also disgusting and covered in various different stains.

He had also taken a shine to me, and frequently sent me flowers and other so-called gifts. I returned each and every one of them, every single time that he did it.

"No, I should hope not. Especially considering that he is married and all" Gran mused.

Oh yeah. I had forgotten all about that one minor detail.

The bastard was also married. But he hadn't told me that in his little love notes or professions of undying love.

Although when I thought over the note again, I also found that this secret admirer of mine didn't tell me if he was married or not. I mean, it wouldn't be the most romantic move anyways – I love you, even though I am married or I love you, and I am sure that my wife will too.

No. Somehow I didn't think that that was going to catch on at all.

"I know! But on the plus side, I haven't received anything more from him since the last professions of undying love that he made to me right in the middle of Merlotte's. I guess that Sam's threats of reporting his harassment to the police must have really scared him a lot." I replied.

Good.

Because I never wanted to hear from that creep again.

Ever.

"Definitely, Sookie. But, you know to go to the police if he tries anything like that again" Gran advised, and then yawned loudly, even though she tried to cover it up with her hand.

"Gran … it is extremely late. We should both be getting some sleep" I said, as I eyed the clock that also sat up onto her bedside table, and saw that it was almost three am.

"Yeah. Have a good rest, Sookie" Gran said, and then extended the both of her arms out towards me for a hug, which I eagerly gave her along with a soft kiss on the cheek .

"Good night, Gran" I said, and then left to go into my own room.

**So, peoples. I know that this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I hope that you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review … **


End file.
